


new perspective

by toyhdgehog



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, angst if you squint, natasha romanoff can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: you are totally, undoubtedly in love with natasha romanoff.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 26





	new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> written for @caws5748 on tumblr for her fanfic night! my tumblr is @toyhdgehog <3

"nah, i wouldn't call it stalking. more like... long distance admiring," you claimed, pushing natasha's hair behind her ear.

natasha raised an eyebrow and then laughed, her smile filling up the room. you felt your cheeks flush, but began laughing with her. "yeah, right. clint is  totally stalking that poor kid."

you laughed, flopping down on natasha's bed, your head hitting her pillow softly. "scott can handle himself. besides, hope is basically his guard dog," you chuckled, soliciting a snort from nat. "weren't they dating?" natasha asks, to which you shrugged.

"i think, for like, a couple months. guess it didn't work out." natasha smiled. "good. more hope van dyne for me," she said with a wink.

you and natasha had been friends ever since you transferred to marvel high, and you had a crush on her the entire time. every time she smiled at you, or laughed, or winked, or just even looked at you, butterflies filled your entire body. it was like torture.

you stood up quickly, looking around natasha's room for some sort of excuse, when your eyes landed on an acoustic guitar in the corner. you turned back to natasha, who smiled and shook her head, looking down. "you want me to play, don't you."

"i mean, yeah, i didn't know you could," you stammered. natasha rose from the bed, and you laid back down. she took the guitar and climbed back onto the bed, sitting with her legs crossed.

she looked at you and smiled, to which your stomach did backflips. "you like panic at the disco?" she asked. you nodded. "i mean, i like their music, but not really past vices, and brendon's a horrible person-" natasha put her finger over your lips, efficiently shutting you up.

"i just asked. didn't need a whole speech," she chuckled, placing her hand on the neck of the guitar. she began playing a slower version of panic at the disco's new perspective, which was one of your favorite songs.

she seemed extremely focused, but glanced at you as she began the lyrics. "i feel the salty waves come in, i feel them crash against my skin, and i smile as i respire because i know they'll never win." her voice was low and rough, but it made you feel safe. something about it felt like home.

"there's a haze above my tv, that changes everything i see, and maybe if i continue watching, i'll lose the traits that worry me." you outstretched your arm and placed your hand on her thigh. you though you saw her blush a bit, but pass it off as your imagination.

"can we fast forward till you go down on me?" her singing was broken up by laughter in that verse, but she shut her eyes and focused as the chorus began.

"stop there and let me correct it, i wanna live a life from a new perspective." she glanced down, smiling. "you come along because i love your face, and i'll admire your expensive taste." you felt your cheeks flush red hot, and her smile softened.

"and who cares, divine intervention, i wanna be praised from a new perspective. but leaving now would be a good idea, so catch me up on getting out of here..." her voice trailed off as she gazed at you. quickly and suddenly, she nearly threw the guitar off the bed and leaned down, cupping your cheeks in her hands and pressing her lips against yours.

you jolted up in surprise, pushing her off of you in the process. she drew back, staring at you. "did- did i-" you cut her off, pulling her in by the back of her neck. she followed your lead and kissed back hard, her lips soft and warm. her hands tangled in your hair and the both of you fell back on the bed.

she gazed down at you, breathing hard and quick. she started laughing, running her fingers through her hair. "that- that just happened, didn't it?" she asked, leaning back on her heels. you sat up too, nodding. "yeah. it- it, uh, certainly happened." 

natasha looked at you, stars in her eyes. "i take it you have a crush on me," she breathed. you tucked your hair behind your ears, embarrassed. "i think at this point it would qualify as more than a crush," you mumbled.

nat nodded, placing her hand on top of yours. "i've felt the same way for a while now. at first i just thought it was a silly crush, y'know? so i didn't say anything. and then it just got worse and worse." she looked at you, her eyebrows furrowing. "you really didn't make it easy for me."

you laughed, leaning on natasha's shoulder. "yeah, right. you're the one who made it difficult. i mean, it's pretty hard to  not fall in love with you."

natasha slid to the side, pushing you off her shoulder. you met her eyes and saw a hint of panic "fall- fall in love?" she asked. you nodded, slightly confused. "...yeah? that's what i meant when i said it was more than a crush."

she nodded, trying to take in. "right. yeah, shit," she mumbled, smacking herself in the head. you grabbed her wrist, looking at her sympathetically.

"hey, don't do that. what's wrong?" she sighed. "it's just that the last time i really fell in love.. it didn't really go that well. i'd rather save the dramatic backstory for later, but it really hurt me."

you kissed her again, softly placing your hand on her shoulder. "i'm not rushing you, tasha. you don't have to fall in love with me right now. or ever, for that matter."

natasha shook her head. "y'see, that's where the problem lies. i  do  want to fall in love with you. more than anything. i'm just afraid of how it will turn out. i don't want to hurt you."

you smiled softly, kissing her forehead. "it seems like i would be the one doing the hurting," you giggled. "besides, nobody asked you to know everything. it's okay to be uncertain sometimes."

she nodded, wrapping her hand around the wrist of the hand on your shoulder. she leaned in, gently kissing you. "you're right. it's okay to be uncertain. although-" she remarked, running her fingers through her hair again, "it'll be a lot easier with you."

you laughed, your cheeks flushing. "so, y/n, do you want to go on a date with me?" she asked, tilting her head. "yes," you responded. "more than anything."

natasha kissed you again, smiling through it. "one less thing to be uncertain about."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a comment if you enjoyed


End file.
